


"Dammit, Jim"

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways Leonard McCoy says "Dammit, Jim"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dammit, Jim"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinychimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/gifts).



-1-  
There's the angry way, emphasis on the "dammit," all consonants with the tone ripped from low in his throat, half-captured by his front teeth. His eyebrows contract downward over eyes gone hard and usually dark, because he only says it this way when Jim's not just crossed a line but trampled the boundary with a herd of elephants in tow just to make sure.

Most of the bridge crew and all of Sickbay have heard this version.

-2-  
There's the exasperated way, which sounds angrier than the reality, emphasis on Jim's name. This version is always accompanied by raised eyebrows, arms folded tightly over McCoy's chest, and very often a roll of McCoy's eyes. Occasionally, instead of folded arms he'll poke at Jim's chest, depending on where and how proximate they are.

Jim likes to provoke this one, so pretty much the entire universe has heard this version.

-3-  
Jim's not sure what to call the third way. The emphasis is on his name, rather than the curse, tone rising slightly at the end because it's Bones' way of not laughing when Jim's caught him off-guard, and Bones' eyes will spark with amusement colored half-amber with irritation. The same way his voice sounds.

Jim's not sure who all has heard this version; certainly his senior staff, probably Pike, maybe Sickbay, possibly a few aliens.

-4-  
There's the drunken way, when McCoy's in an easy relaxed state, and the phrase becomes a warm affectionate burr, all long vowels and hum. This is one of Jim's favorites, and as far as he's concerned it doesn't happen often enough.

Anyone who's been drinking with the two of them has heard this version.

-5-  
"Dammit, Jim."

Low and rough and thick with Georgia and Mississippi, the plea is Jim's absolute favorite way to drag the phrase out of Bones' throat.  Raw with sex, and vulnerable with need.  And Bones only sounds like this in private moments, when they've just coupled, or are about to couple, and Jim pauses to make him wait.  To draw those words out of him.

Jim's the _only_ one who gets to hear him this way, ever.


End file.
